1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication control method in an image forming system, a storage medium stored with a program for the image forming system, and the image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, JDF (Job Definition Format) is employed as a standard format for describing print setting in a print job which is an instruction in a print step. JMF (Job Messaging Format) is employed as a format for describing a message exchanged between apparatuses in the print step.
JDF and JMF are standard specifications, but can be allowed to take a plurality of expressions for describing functions and others. For example, JDF can be allowed to take a plurality of expressions for setting the number of copies in the print setting. Therefore, the description in JDF needs to be analyzed by correcting software etc., per application to which an image forming apparatus is connected in order to perform proper printing in the image forming apparatus.
A conventional technique for solving the problem is described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-88992. That is, JDF analysis data per application is stored in a server, and an image forming apparatus specifies an application based on the description of a received print job, and acquires the JDF analysis data for analyzing the specified application from the server. Then, the description in JDF of the print job is analyzed by the acquired JDF analysis data. Thereby, proper printing is enabled for each application, and software in the image forming apparatus does not need to be corrected or changed etc., along with an increase in applications.